Come With Me
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: "Throw down that damn headband and come with me Naruto." I did, I took hold of his hand, my Hitai-ate lay dirty and forgotten on the floor. I was leaving it all behind, for him. His chapped lips brushed against mine. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Rated M for a reason. Yes fanfiction, this has sexual scenes in it! REBEL!
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, I've tried a slightly different writing style that I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Warnings: Homosexual relations, swearing, violence, angst.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters there in.**_

_**Story Title: Come With Me.**_

_**Chapter One: Throw down your headband.**_

* * *

"Stop following me!" He yelled, his voice echoing, bouncing off of the rock walls that surrounded us. He was breathing heavily, his bruised and beaten chest rising and falling. He held his Katana limp by his side, he knew I didn't want to fight anymore, I was tired of it and I knew he was too. We had been playing this game of cat and mouse for three years, three years too long. Many times I had ignored the orders to stay away, to not chase after him but those orders fell on deaf ears and I went after him anyway. I tried to convince my self that it was for the sake of his own good, it wasn't, it was for my own selfish reasons. I wanted him back for my self, maybe to prove to everyone that I could do it after they doubted me, maybe it was because deep down, I knew that I couldn't live without him.

"I don't want to chase you anymore but I can't just let you go." I said, almost in a whisper, he heard me, he always heard me when no one else listened. I dropped the kunai that I had been clutching so tightly, as a sign that I was ready to give up, which certainly wasn't in my nature but I was tired. Tired of following him, tired of pretending that we could continue to do this forever, it was all a lie, we both knew it would have to end some day, most likely with one, or both of us dead.

"Then come with me, throw down that damn headband and come with me. Naruto, I know you're tired of this, that village doesn't care for you or me. Leave it behind, everything and everyone." He proposed, dropping his Katana, the clinking of it's metal resounding in my ears, he out stretched his hand, an offer for me to take. I stared at that pale hand, its blood stained fingers waiting for me to take hold. I did, I took hold of that hand, disregarding any consequences that would come from it. I looked into his eyes, those eyes that had haunted my dreams for years, those eyes that had once stared at me with such hate were now dragging me into their gentle embrace. I stepped closer to him, a gentle smile, one I hadn't seen in a very long time was present on his face. I felt strange, we hadn't been close to each other like this without one of us trying desperately to physically harm the other. He grasped my hand, pulling me ever closer, his other hand came up to wrap around my waist, I flinched inwardly as his arm scraped the bruises that he himself had inflicted.

I could feel his breath on my face as we continued to stare into each others eyes. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast, I knew I had deeper feelings than friendship for him, I had realised it long ago. The way he walked, talked and even smelled drove my heart to the brink of beating out of my chest. I had denied it for so long but just like with the fighting and chasing I was tired of it. When I had finally admitted it to myself it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders and it felt even better to be in his arms like this now.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll come with you Sasuke." I whispered, offering him a gentle smile of my own. He leaned forward, his slightly chapped lips coming forward to brush against my own. There was no need for anymore fighting over who was stronger than who, the kiss we shared was soft, slow and filled with every emotion that neither of us were strong enough to admit. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but in reality only minutes had passed. Each of us were breathless, he pulled away and bent down to pick up his Katana that had laid forgotten on the ground. He lifted the shining blade and placed it close to my head, I closed my eyes, wondering what was coming next. Then, I heard a clink echo through the small cave in which our fight had led us. I opened up my eyes once more and looked down to my sandal clad feet. There, on the ground lay my Hitai-ate, the proud Konoha symbol etched onto the dirty and worn metal. I felt a pang in my heart, remembering how proud I had felt when I had first put it on and now it lay in the dirt to be forgotten.

"You can take it with you, I know how much it means to you." Sasuke offered. I kneeled down slowly and took the black fabric into my hand, I clutched it tightly, this was the last tie I had to the village hidden in the leaves. I placed it into the weapons pouch that was strapped to my thigh. Sasuke sheathed his Katana and began walking towards the opening of the small cave. He stopped and turned back to face me, I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding and walked over to join him. He grasped my hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently ensuring me that everything was going to be okay. With one more chaste kiss we leaped from the cage and into the thick forest bellow.

* * *

_**Short chapter, sorry. I can't help but think of these new stories and leave behind others, it's a bad habit I guess. They'll be finished eventually, I do continue writing them I just never upload the chapters. Anyway, I hope the concept of this new story, review and tell me what you think **_

_**Hiromi Not To Shabby**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings: Homosexual relations, swearing, violence, angst_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto_**

**_Chapter Two: Even more mysterious_**

* * *

We stopped to rest at the edge of a small river, both of us were tired from having ran so far and from our previous battle. The river gave us the chance to wash our dirty hands and faces and wipe the blood from our wounds. Sasuke pushed his white shirt down so his chest and arms were fully exposed, I could see the dark purple bruises forming around his rib cage, I winced because I knew that I was the one that caused them. The bruises he had given me from his harsh blows wouldn't last long, they'd be fully healed in a few days.

"We don't have far to go, we can get bandaged up in the next village." Sasuke announced. I nodded, cupping some water into my hands I lifted it and let it flow over my blond spiky hair, the dirt and gravel being washed into the river. Sasuke apparently had the same idea as he kneeled down next to me and did the same with his hair. I peeked out of my eye, his hair was longer than I remember, his black bangs hung low past his chin and the spikes at the back were beginning to let gravity take it's hold and were dropping down to his neck.

"You need a hair cut." I blurted out, he looked at me strangely before he smirked that smirk that made my heart race. He took one of his bangs between his fingers and pulled it forward, to have a look for himself. He chuckled slightly.

"I guess you're right Dobe, yours isn't looking much better though." He said with that deep voice of his. I looked into my reflection that rippled in the flowing current of the water. Sasuke was also right, my hair had never been styled so perfectly like his had but at the length it was just now it would soon cover my eyes. I had never had to worry about it before, my Hitai-ate would cover the unruly spikes at the front, I didn't have that now. I gave it up to be with him, I knew I didn't regret my decision though. If this was the only way to be with Sasuke then I was more than willing to do it.

"I'll do yours if you do mine?" I grinned, he nodded and stood but not before cupping more water into his hands and throwing it in my direction. I shook the water from my face, shocked by what the normally stoic Uchiha had just done, I never remembered him to be this playful. I raised an eyebrow at his actions, a trick I had learned from him. He shrugged his shoulders and put his shirt back on.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." He smiled and jumped into the trees to our right. I shook my head with a chuckle, Sasuke was always a mysterious character, even more so now. I grinned a sinister grin, well, if he wanted to play that game I guess I would just have to jump into those tress and show him who's boss. I leaped up after him, he was waiting, leaning casually against the trunk of the tree, seven branches from the ground. I jumped up next to him and stepped close, my breath fanning over his ear as I whispered.

"First one to the village wins." With that I was gone, I didn't look back, I knew Sasuke was giving chase. It felt good that we were chasing each other for fun instead of our usual routine. This chase wasn't going to end in blood or tears. We sped through the trees, expertly leaping from branch to branch. I could see the light shining through the trees many metres away, we were close to the opening. I decided to sneak a peek behind me, I stopped in my tracks when I couldn't see a single sign of Sasuke. He was probably already out of the thick forest, he wasn't one to just wander off. I turned back to begin running again but was stopped as my face collided with a solid surface.

"Sasuke?" I said though it was muffled by the fact that his chest was in my face. I knew it was him, I could tell by his smell. I pulled my face away and looked up at his face, Sasuke was only a couple of inches taller than my self but I was still in my growing stage and I could easily out grow him if I hit a sudden spurt. Like I said, we had competitions about everything, height included. He was winning, for now. He leaned forward, much like I had done to him and whispered in my ear.

"I can be a tease too." He said, I didn't quite understand what he had meant until I felt his tongue trace a line across the shell of my ear. I shivered, my stomach muscles tightened and then, he was gone. He sped away, looking back he threw a devilish smirk over his shoulder. I grinned and followed after him, I'd get him back for the teasing as soon as I caught up. It was only minutes later that I jumped through the clearing, seconds after Sasuke. I scrunched up my eyes as the sun shone into my eyes, I let my self adjust to the light and looked to the scene in front of me.

"Ha ha! What luck! A hot spring village! Can we go to one Sasuke?"

* * *

_**Not much happening in this chapter but at least they made it to a village :D Tell me what you think should maybe happen in coming chapters, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**Hiromi Not Too Shabby**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You should already know the warnings and disclaimer by now so I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy, tell me what you think! Any ideas are welcome!**_

* * *

~Naruto point of view~

We walked through the village in silence, the citizens walked past us, not looking at us strangely considering the fact that we were both covered in each others blood. They probably had many ninja stopping here after missions to recover or just to relax.

"Are we going to an Onsen Sasuke?" I asked, he told me that it was better that we stop to dress our wounds first, well his wounds since most of mine had already healed thanks to Kyuubi's influence. We stepped into one of the small hotels and headed straight up stairs, I thought it was a little strange that Sasuke already had a room, this was probably where he'd been hiding out. He opened the door to his room and let me enter first, the lights were already on.

"Suigetsu! Juugo! Intruder!" A female screamed, suddenly two males emerged from a room to the left, the smaller male had white hair but it wasn't his hair that I was more concerned about, it was the extremely large sword that he was wielding that I was worried about. The larger, orange haired male looked a lot calmer than his two team mates, he just stared at me, he didn't look like he was going to fight. I readied my self into a defensive stance.

"Karin, Suigetsu, that's enough. He's not an enemy anymore." Sasuke spoke from behind me, he placed a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to relax. So these were his team mates? Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. I thought he had ditched them a while back, I certainly hadn't expected to be leaving Konoha to spend my life with Sasuke and his evil bloody team mates, although what could I expect? My life had never been a straight path, I didn't really expect it to be any different now.

"Sasuke! He's Konoha scum! What are you thinking by bringing him here? He could be plotting to kill us when we're sleeping or something!" Karin, the red headed female screamed, flicking her hand up to push her black framed glasses back up to the top of her nose. Suigetsu, the white haired, toothy one rolled his eyes, seemingly irritated by Karin.

"Tch, calm down. If Sasuke says it's okay then it must be okay, right Sasuke?" He said, taking a seat on the small fabric sofa. Juugo, the large male just wandered back into the room he had come from and Karin stood, not believing her team mates would be okay with letting someone like me so close. Sasuke stepped further into the room and closed the door. He motioned for me to follow him into the second room to the left, not the same one that Juugo had entered. Karin glared at me fiercely as I walked past, I paid her no mind and followed Sasuke. We walked into a bedroom, his I presume.

"I didn't know you still had your team." I mumbled, still a little angry that he hadn't mentioned this before now. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his Katana on the double bed.

"They won't cause you any harm I can assure you. Now, come on, we'll bathe and then we'll rest." He said, he explained to me that this was only a small two bedroom apartment, I didn't ask how he was paying for it because to be honest, I didn't want to know. I removed my filthy orange and black jacket and placed it somewhat neatly on the bed, I unclipped my weapons pouch and placed next to my jacket in the bed. I could see a small piece of the black fabric of my headband sticking through, I quickly tucked it back in, I didn't need to be reminded of that just now.

"You coming Dobe or are you going to stay filthy?" I heard Sasuke ask, I responded with a quickly muttered 'Teme' before we both left the room and headed into the bathroom. The bathroom was small, the bath didn't look big enough for two people but as long as I got clean I didn't care about being cramped. Sasuke turned the hot water on and the bath started to fill up, I convinced him after much begging to add some bubbles in, I loved bubble baths, they were so much more relaxing in my opinion. I was too intrigued in the bubbles to notice that Sasuke was casually stripping his clothes behind me. I had seen Sasuke naked plenty of times when we were younger, it wasn't very often that Kakashi-Sensei would let us visit an Onsen after missions but when it did happen I got my fair share of looking at Sasuke's naked body. I was too busy staring to notice that Sasuke had actually caught me, when my eyes met his I turned away quickly, blushing madly I began stripping my self of my own clothes, trying to act casual. I had pulled my black netted top over my shoulder but that's as far as I had gotten before I had some how managed to get my self stuck. I heard Sasuke chuckle and then felt his arms wrap around my waist, he began undoing the buttons on my orange pants, he slid them down along with my boxes. I managed to shake them the rest of way down and off as Sasuke pulled my top the rest of the way. Sasuke got in the tub first and chuckled at me because I was trying my best to cover up.

"I've seen it all before you know." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah but, it's different now." I mumbled, stepping into the hot water, I didn't really know what to do, would it be too awkward if I put my back to Sasuke's chest? Then again, I didn't want my back to be against the cold tap either. Apparently Sasuke made my mind up for me as he pulled me down with my back touching his chest.

"It's only different now because you know I wont be able to keep my hands to my self." He whispered in my ear, he then began trailing kisses down my neck and back up towards my ear where he bit, nipped and sucked on the lobe. I didn't want to moan, what if that crazy Karin heard us and burst in here thinking that we were killing each other? Sasuke's hands trailed random patterns over my stomach. I tried to push him away but he was persistent. Finally though he sighed and withdrew his hands.

"Fine, we'll wash but after that…Well let's just say I'm not making any promises to keep my hands to my self." I rolled my eyes, who knew Sasuke could be like this? It was surprising me just how much he was coming out of his shell, even when we were kids he was normally quiet and anti social, now he was willingly staying with three others and acting like the good old days with me. Maybe Sasuke had changed, not for the worse like I had imagined but maybe for the better? Maybe Konoha really wasn't the place for Sasuke. I sat thinking to my self while Sasuke washed my hair, he insisted on doing it so I figured it was better not to argue with him. We had agreed that after the bath we would cut each others hair, have something to eat and then go to bed. I foolishly asked Sasuke where I'd be sleeping, he chuckled as he answered that I'd be sleeping in his bed with him.

The bath was soon over and we were climbing out of the tub, we each wrapped a towel around or waists. Sasuke told me to stay where I was until he retrieved the scissors. I heard Karin squeal, she must have been one of those girls that was always gushing over Sasuke, obviously seeing him in nothing but a low hanging towel was exciting for her. Sasuke came back looking a little irritated, I cut his hair first, being very careful not to cut it too short, I knew Sasuke would never forgive me if I gave him a hairstyle like Sai's. Sasuke was also careful whilst cutting my hair, I had warned him before we began that if he put one spike out of place that I would Rasengan him before he had time to mutter an apology. That was enough for him and he did a fairly good job on my hair. We left the bathroom and I had to borrow some clothes from Sasuke as mine were still filthy, he gave me a black t-shirt and black cut off pants, he said that it was his training outfit. He put on the same sort of outfit but with white pants instead of black. He told me to take a seat while he rustled us up something to eat, although I was disappointed when he informed that, no, they didn't have ramen. It felt incredibly awkward to sit with people who I had always considered the enemy. Suigetsu just stared while taking sips from a cup and straw. Karin glared at me and Juugo was still in the other room.

"So, why did you come with Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, I shrugged my shoulders, that was easy.

"He asked." I answered.

"Is there any other reason? Like, do you maybe, I don't know, love him?" He smirked, my eyes widened, Did I? I knew I cared for him deeply and I did kiss him earlier. Maybe it was love but did Sasuke feel the same way? I didn't have time to answer Suigetsu, even though I didn't actually know the answer. Sasuke came through, he had made rice and vegetables for everyone, Karin took Juugo's plate to his room, apparently he didn't like sitting with them. We ate in silence, Karin barely touched her food but rather stared and glared at me. Sasuke and Suigetsu didn't seem to notice. I finished my food first and excused my self to put my plate into the kitchen.

"So when are we going to kill him?" I heard Karin ask in a hushed voice, this place was incredibly small, did she not think that even though I was in another room that essentially I was only maybe five feet away and that I could in fact hear her. I didn't make it known that I could hear her, I pretended not to and continued washing my dish as I carried on listening. Was Sasuke really planning to kill me? Was that what this was all for? I don't think Sasuke would have gone through all this trouble just to finish me off, he could have done it at any time, I've been off guard since we left the cave earlier.

"I'm not going to kill him Karin, neither is anyone else for that matter, if you don't like it then leave. No one is stopping you, trust me. Naruto is with me and that's all you need to know, don't hurt yourself by thinking about it any further." Sasuke answered, he stepped into the kitchen a minute later with an empty plate.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, I decided to answer no, to save any further drama amongst the two. He seemed pleased with that answer, I washed his plate, Suigetsu and Karn could do their own.

"I'm so tired, we really went all out earlier." I yawned, it was true, our fight had been a tremendous one and I had used a massive amount of chakra and now my body was starting to feel the after effects. Sasuke decided that it was time for bed, I followed him back through to his room, apparently the other three shared the smaller room next door, Sasuke liked his space, that much I knew. I stripped down to my boxes, it was more comfortable that way. I waited until Sasuke got into bed, I know people prefer certain sides of the bed, me on the other hand can sleep in any position, any where, seriously. I climbed in next to him, he held up his right arm, an invitation. I wriggled close to him and placed my head on his shoulder and a loose arm over his waist. He was warm and I was very comfortable. His hand stroked lazy circled on my back but it stopped when he started scratching lightly then a little harder and then all of a sudden he flipped me so that I was on my back with him hovering above me.

Was this really about to happen?

* * *

_**Guess what's going to happen next chapter? I bet'cha you clever cookies will! Hope you like it, sorry for the long wait, I'm in the middle of making my Ciel cosplay and it's starting to bug me . Anyway please review! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter very soon!**_

_**Hiromi Not To Shabby**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lemon in this chapter, if you're a fuddy duddy then don't read it, you're more than welcome to skip this chapter. Also fan fiction can take a running jump at it's self, if it's going to delete my story because it has sexual content in it then fine, they'll just lose another author, their choice. Give us the MA rating and we'll stick to our own little corner of literature paradise and leave the ones who find it oh so disgusting in theirs. REBEL!**_

_**You should all know the warnings and disclaimer by now, unless you haven't been paying attention well, shame on you.**_

"I want you." He said bluntly before he swooped down to bite and suck on my neck. I moaned shamelessly, I had been waiting for this for such a long time so why was I feeling so nervous? I placed my arms shakily around his neck and pulled him closer to me, our naked chests felt like fire against each other. His hands were every where, scratching, pulling and squeezing. It felt like heaven, no doubt about that but I felt like I wasn't pulling my weight. I pushed him off me gently, I smiled at the worried look on his face he obviously wanted him to stop. I pushed him back even further until he was on his knees, leaning back slightly. I sat my self upwards and leaned forward. I stared at his erected member for a minute, debating whether or not I was actually ready for this. I shook my head, of course I was ready! This was Sasuke! I kissed alongside his shaft taking pride in the gasp that sounded from him. I licked the tip, I wasn't too sure about the salty taste but if it was Sasuke then I'm sure I could get used to it. I took him into my mouth and sucked and licked to the best of my ability, I've been eating ramen all my life so I was pretty experienced with sucking.

"Naruto, do it faster." Sasuke huffed above me, his hand had found refuge in my hair and he was holding me tightly, guiding me in my movements. I did as he asked and started sucking faster, bobbing up and down quicker. I felt him tense up before he came into my mouth, I pulled back a little so I could take all of it in. I swallowed all of his juices, not keen on the taste at all, I don't think I'll be swallowing if I ever decide to do this again. I looked up, Sasuke's face was flushed and his breathing was quick. I had never seen him like this before, it was truly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than how Hokage mountain looks at sun set. I pushed my self up to his lips and pressed them together hungrily, I wanted him, I was sure of that and I wanted him now. He gently goaded me back onto my back, he trailed kisses all over my body, he skipped my own heated flesh and instead ran his tongue over my entrance. I moaned loudly, a jumbled version of his name escaping my lips, this must have had an effect on Sasuke as he stuck one of his fingers knuckle deep into me. It stung but it wasn't completely horrible, uncomfortable yes. I still couldn't believe that Sasuke and I were actually going to do this, sex I mean. I had never had sex before, with a girl or a guy, always too busy training to become stronger to bring Sasuke back.

I was brought back from my inner musings as Sasuke inserted what felt like a third finger, I couldn't even remember him adding a second. He was doing his best to make sure I didn't feel uncomfortable, it was like Sasuke to be so caring, especially with me, it felt nice. I moaned and I squirmed under his touch, urging him to do more, this felt nice but I wanted all of him. I reached down and took his hand in my own.

"Sasuke, I need you, just, do it, please." I whispered, my breathing ragged. He looked up at me, his face was as flushed as I suspect mines was. He removed his fingers from me, it felt strange, feeling empty after feeling so full. He reached down and under the bed, he pulled out what looked like a bottle of oil, he quickly squirted some on to his hands and then slicked up his manhood. He spread my legs further and nestled in closer. I could feel the tip of his shaft nudging against my entrance, he pushed in, slowly. The pain was unbelievable, it felt as though I was being torn in two. Sasuke leaned forward, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I could feel his laboured breathing against my skin as he slowly made it in. It felt like an eternity before he was fully seated inside me. He waited for a moment, letting me adjust. I gave him a quick nod when he pulled his head up, he looked at me in the eye before eh started moving. He went at a slow pace, letting me get used to it. Soon though the pain ebbed away and tinges of pleasure were left in its wake. I asked him to go faster and harder, he denied me.

"This is our first time, we're making love, lust can wait until next time." He panted, his face serious. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close, hiding my face from his, not wanting him to see the tears spilling forth from my eyes. He continued to rock against me, hitting a spot inside me that had me moaning his name quietly. His thrusts lost their rhythm as we neared our completion. I came first with a call of his name and he followed shortly after with a grunt of my name.

We lay there, next to each other, our breathes ragged but still coming out simultaneously. I didn't have the energy to move and I don't think Sasuke had either, I managed to move my arm so it was directly next to his and I laced our fingers together. He squeezed my hand gently before he whispered.

"I love you." It was so quiet that I struggled to hear it but I did and I smiled and replied happily;

"I love you too…Teme." I heard his light chuckle before we both fell asleep.

_**Ah! Everyone loves a good lemon ne? Hope you enjoyed, I know it's been awhile, I've been so busy with this costume (which is finally finished!) I'll maybe put a link in the next authors note so you guys can see what had been taking up all of my time! In the coming chapters things get a little bit more serious and there's even going to be DEATH! But who's I wonder? Try and guess! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock more than … I don't know, Chuck Norris? Pfft, nah, more than Jackie Chan, that'll do!**_

_**Hiromi Not To Shabby!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another new chapter **__**J hope you all enjoy it, no lemon this scene but we'll see what happens in the next! Thanks for all the lovely reviews by the way! They make me smile everyday.**_

_**You all know the disclaimer and warnings surely.**_

* * *

"We don't know where he went, he ran off as soon as we got a trace of Sasuke and we haven't been able to find either of them since. We can only assume he's either dead or he's went with him willingly." Kakashi explained to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The blond leader narrowed her eyes, a huff passing her lips. She knew Naruto had been a little unstable lately, his behaviour had changed drastically since they had first met with Sasuke after Naruto had returned from his training. She clasped her hands in front of her, her elbows resting against her large wooden desk.

"If he has went with him willingly then I have no choice but to declare him a missing nin, all ties between Naruto and the village will be severed. If he's spotted and will not come come back of his own free will then I want him dead." She said, she didn't want to do it, she believed in Naruto, truly she did but she had a duty to the village and every other ninja and citizen within it's walls. Sakura, who had been standing with Kakashi and Sai as her Sensei gave the mission report, gasped, worry lacing every inch of her features.

"Dead? You can't be serious Tsunade-Sama! He's not a bad person! He probably has a trick up his sleeve, you know what he's like! Don't do it, don't send out the word." She ended with a whisper as tears threatened to spill forth. She clenched her emerald green eyes closed, trying to block out the words she new her leader was going to say, she loved Naruto like a brother but she would never go against the word of her master.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really am. Kakashi, make sure everyone hears of this, I'll send a message to the Kagekage immediately. From this moment on, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a ninja of Konoha."

* * *

I awoke with a start, my dreams, or rather nightmares not allowing me a decent nights sleep. I sat up as far as the heavy arm draped across my waist would let me. I shook my head, it was pretty warm during the night especially with another body so close to your own. I shuffled slightly, seeing if it was safe to get out of bed without waking Sasuke. I was unsuccessful as the arm around my waist tightened and pulled me back.

"Come on Sasuke, I gotta pee." I chuckled quietly, Sasuke groaned and reluctantly let me go, he turned to face the other way, he never was a morning person. It must have been very early morning as there was barely any sunlight coming through from the crack in the blinds of the small window. I exited the small room, trying to remember which way I needed to go to get to the bathroom. Luckily, since the place wasn't big at all I found my way to the bathroom easily. After relieving my self and washing my hands, I stepped out of the bathroom but stopped as I felt cold metal pressed against my neck.

"Where do you think you're going? Calling for back up were we? Sasuke won't be pleased to hear this. Sasuke!" Karin yelled from the top of her voice, I rolled my eyes at her behaviour although I couldn't argue with it. I'd be suspicious around a 'should be enemy' as well, especially if they had just shown up on your door step a day earlier. My thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke's bedroom door flew open and crashed into the wall, he appeared a seemingly malicious aura radiating from him. I did say that he wasn't a morning person, he had gone through the troubles to put on boxers. He stormed up to Karin's smiling face, snatched the kunai and threw into the nearest wall with a loud thump. Karin stood, obviously surprised by Sasuke's behaviour.

"Don't wake me, don't touch my dobe." He growled lowly, grabbing my hand he dragged me back to the bedroom, before the door closed I managed to stick up a triumphant middle finger, I heard her annoyed squawk. Sasuke pretty much threw me onto the bed and ordered me back to sleep at least for another hour or two.

We woke up about an hour and a half later, Sasuke had awoke before me, having had trouble getting back to sleep after this morning, as we had all heard because it's all he had been grumbling about that morning. When I had awoke I found that the gand, being Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin seemed to be packing up weapons, medical supplies and the such.

"What's going on?" I yawned, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Sasuke walked through from the small kitchen area, Katana strapped to his back. He answered that to stay hidden they changed hideout every couple of days, it made it harder for people to find them. That's probably why it had taken so long to find Sasuke in the first place, I knew that Orochimaru had originally done the same thing, old habits die hard I guess. I shrugged my shoulders, there was nothing for me to take except my weapons pouch and clothes, my orange and black jumpsuit was clean thanks to the hotels over night laundrette.

We soon left the small village, I still felt pretty bummed about not being able to go to one of the Onsens but that could come another time I suppose. Suigetsu informed me that we would be passing closely to Suna. My happiness at this new found information was short lived as the realisation hit me that I couldn't visit the Kagekage, and good friend of mine Gaara. I was technically a missing nin now, although I new granny Tsunade would never do that to me I didn't want to take the risk.

* * *

"Kakashi, why did Tsunade ask us to deliver the message to the Kazekage?" Sai asked as they made their way through the thick forest which would lead them to the vast desert in which Suna was located. Kakashi along with Sakura and Sai had been asked to personally deliver the message that Naruto was wanted to the Kazekage, everyone knew that the news would probably anger Gaara, whether at Naruto for leaving or at Tsunade for sending out the word.

"There's five people, ninja by the looks of it camped out about five miles away from here." Sai informed as one of his ink mice came scurrying back to the scroll. Kakashi instructed that they stick to the same route, not wanting to fight with strange ninja unnecessarily, if they weren't going to cross paths there was no need to go hunting for them.

"We'll set up here for the night." Kakashi said as he looked up towards the darkening sky, the stopped in a small clearing, surrounded by trees they had perfect coverage. Salura volunteered to take first watch and she let Sai and Kakashi sleep. She waited two hours before she figured the two boys were fast asleep. She stood quietly, making sure not to make too much noise. She didn't jump straight into the trees like she normally would have but rather she walked ten or fifteen feet away, out of sight of the camp. She jumped, quickly and gracefully making her way through the trees, she remembered Sai saying that the five ninja his ink mouse had detected were about five miles east of where they were. She just had to have a look, nothing more than a look, if there was any chance it could be Naruto then she would have to take it, to try and convince him to come home before he got himself killed. She shook her head, her pink hair following the motion, she didn't want to think about that.

It was a short while after when she reached the location of the five ninja, she stayed far enough away not to be seen and she kept her chakra concealed. She sneaked closer silently, close enough to make out some sleeping figures, she counted four, one of them must have been taking watch. She squinted her eyes, trying to see the figures better but it was too dark. Closer and closer, still making sure to stay a safe distance away in case she was spotted she would easily have a head start for an escape. She squinted even more until she made out a little bit of orange and yellow.

'Naruto!' She thought to herself, it had to be him, it just had to! Forgetting her instincts and all of the training she had endured over the years that told her that this was a bad idea, she broke through the thick bushes and rushed to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Naruto! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" She whispered, shaking the sleeping blond. Naruto groaned loudly making Sakura wince, she didn't want him to wake anyone up either, she looked around making sure the others were still sleeping. That's when she caught sight of Sasuke's sleeping face, it had been so long since she had seen him.

"Sakura? Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked hushed. Sakura told him all about how she was here to take him back to Konoha, she believed that Naruto had been taken captive. She also told him about him being a missing nin and the order was given out that he was to be killed on sight. Sakura tried pulling him away with her but he stood his ground.

"I wasn't captured Sakura, I stayed because I wanted to. I'm not going back to Konoha. I'm sorry." He said, he saw the tears in her eyes, the disbelief, the disappointment. He knew what he was doing to her wasn't fair but he had his own happiness to think about. He remembered promising her that he would bring Sasuke back all those years ago and now he was abandoning her as well. He told her to leave before any of the others awoke and found her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Tsunade's orders." She whispered, taking a kunai from her weapons pouch. She held it in shaky hands, pointing it straight at him. He begged her not to do anything stupid, she didn't listen. She lunged for him, aiming the kunai for his heart, he easily dodged it. Sakura was a strong ninja but Naruto was faster. He wouldn't attack her, he'd continue to dodge, he would never hurt her, no matter how much she wanted to hurt him.

"You have to come back! I won't let another team mate leave me!" She cried, lunging forward again. Naruto only saw a glimpse of red before Sakura was lying on the floor, lifeless. Naruto stood still, shocked at what had just happened. Sasuke had flashed up behind her and put his Katana straight through her chest. The next thing he knew was that he was being pulled away by Sasuke. They had to move before whoever was with her turned up, they didn't want a battle.

"How could you do that? She was our friend! Our team mate!" Naruto yelled, pulling his wrist free from Sasuke's grip once they were a mile or so away.

"No, Naruto, she was _your_ friend and _your_ team mate. She was trying to kill you, I'm not about to stand by and let that happen." Sasuke replied, his face blank of all emotion, all except the small glint of worry that Naruto could see deep in his eyes.

"You didn't have to kill her!" He screamed, the tears falling freely. If he hadn't left Konoha none of this would have happened, Sakura would still be alive and no one would be out to kill him. He stood sobbing in the night, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin all standing watching. None of them cared that Sakura was dead, they were used to killing.

"I didn't kill her dobe, I missed all her vitals. She'll be fine as long as someone finds her within the next day." Sasuke told him, trying to console him. Naruto was shocked, albeit relieved that she wasn't dead but it wasn't like Sasuke to be so compassionate. He wiped away his tears and stepped forward, he held Sasuke, he needed it. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist and clung to him. It was a minute later that Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist, not to sure about public affection.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Never." Naruto answered truthfully.

_**There you go, a nice dramatic chapter, full of tears and all that stuff, hope you liked it, please feel free to tell me J **_

_**Hiromi Not To Shabby**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm sure you all know the disclaimers and warnings by now so don't cry to me if something is offensive. Okay? Good. New chapter, hope you like it, have fun reading like I did writing :)**

"All her vitals were undamaged and we patched up her wound. She'll be fine in a week or so." The doctor informed him, Kakashi sighed in relief , he couldn't believe that Sakura had been foolish enough to after those five ninja even though he had ordered her not. She probably thought that there was a slight chance that it was Naruto, he couldn't really blame her, Naruto had run off at the slightest chance that he would find Sasuke. He understood that Sakura didn't want to lose another team mate.

"Sai, we'll leave Sakura to rest. We still have to speak with the Kazekage." Kakashi said, he was dreading telling Gaara that an order was put out that Naruto be killed on sight. Sai followed wordlessly as they left the hospital.

They were roughly seven miles from Suna now and Naruto knew that Konoha was only three, maybe four days run from here. A part of him wanted to run back and fulfill his dream of being Hokage, like he was supposed to. Although only a _part_ of him wanted that, the rest of him wanted to stay with Sasuke until he parted his very last breath.

Naruto had been trailing behind the group, with Sasuke in front of course. He ignored the glances that Karin would throw over her shoulder, he had other things on his mind. Was Sakura okay? Had someone found her in time? The look of hurt, disappointment and betrayal that he saw in her emerald eyes when he told her that he wasn't going back, he idly wondered if his eyes had looked the same the countless times Sasuke had said the exact same thing.

"Dobe, you okay?" Sasuke asked, placing hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him jump, too immersed in his inner musings to notice what was happening around him. Sasuke's hand brushed against Naruto's whiskered cheek, wiping away the tears that Naruto hadn't realized he had shed.

"I-I… I need…." The blonde stuttered, looking around at the people around him. His chest constricted, he couldn't breathe so he did the only rational thing he could think of, he ran. He needed his space.

" Shouldn't we follow him? The little monster might be running off to tell someone our location." Karin said, taking a step closer to Sasuke. She barely had a chance to blink before Sasuke's cold Katana was pressed against her throat and his deadly Sharingan eyes were boring into hers.

"Call him that again and I'll slice off your tongue and watch happily as you choke on your own blood." He threatened, his tone quiet and very, very serious. Karin, who was scared beyond belief managed to remove herself from imminent danger. Suigetsu watched quietly, this Naruto must have had some weird effect on the Uchiha. Sure Sasuke was usually intimidating and threatening but never to protect someone. Suigetsu came to the conclusion that he had to speak to Naruto and find out just what exactly was so special.

The group decided to rest where they were so that Naruto could find them easily on his return. Sasuke knew that he'd return, his Dobe would come back, he had to. Sasuke thought back to when they were kids, always fighting and bickering, as was normal to them. He chuckled inwardly, even he wondered how the transition from nearly best friends to enemies to lovers had happened somewhat smoothly. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Suigetsu announced that he was 'going to take a leak'. His mind switched back to his blonde, Naruto had always had an effect on him, always able to bring forth emotions that Sasuke himself had sworn he'd never feel again. Love being the most recent and the most powerful. His mind raced with past memories and promises of the future.

It was dusk before Sasuke decided that Naruto had had enough alone time, he was going to retrieve him. Come to think of it, Suigetsu hadn't come back either. He hoped nothing bad had happened… To Naruto, he didn't really care all that much for Suigetsu. When he eventually found them he was surprised to find them together and even stranger, laughing. It was true that Naruto had the, sometimes annoying, ability to make friends with almost anyone. Sasuke watched as Naruto told Suigetsu about something, using his hands to further describe his story. Whatever it was it must have been hilarious, Suigetsu looked like he could barely breathe through his laughter. Sasuke stepped closer and caught the end of their conversation.

"She actually did that?!" Suigetsu laughed.

"Yeah! Sasuke was so embarrassed ! You should have seen his face!" Naruto continued. The Uchiha was livid, they were making fun of him?!

"Having fun talking about me Dobe?" He said, finally announcing his presence. Naruto whipped his head around, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sasuke! I was just telling Suigetsu about Sakura's crazy crush on you." Naruto explained as he stood from where he had been sitting.

"Yeah! I pity you Sasuke,s he sounds nuts! At least you've got a good catch like Naruto now!" Suigetsu smiled as he also stood, hooking an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Yes, well, Naruto, you've been gone for three hours and I'd like to have you back." Sasuke said, taking hold of his blonde's arm and pulling Naruto into his chest.

"And all to myself." He finished, whispering huskily into Naruto ear, he could practically feel the blush rising on Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Come on, the both of you, wouldn't want you waking up all the forest critters with your, um, _activities_." Suigetsu chuckled, dodging a well aimed fire ball jutsu, The Uzumaki barrage however, he hadn't managed to avoid.

"So, you're telling me that your Hokage put out the order that the nine tail Jinchuriki be killed on sight a day after his disappearance?" Gaara asked, his face showing no emotion. Kakashi nodded, the Kazekage was taking very well, a little too well.

"Very well. You may stay until your colleague is well enough and then you leave." Gaara finished. Kakashi and Sai bowed in respect.

"Thank you Kazekage-Sama."

Suna was quiet that night, Kakashi stayed awake while Sai slept in the shared room that Gaara had offered. His mind racing, Sakura had been awake long enough to tell them that it was indeed Sasuke and his gang that she had come across in the woods, Naruto along with them. Apparently Naruto was staying of his own free will, Kakashi smiled under his mask, the blonde was making himself happy for a change instead of constantly trying to please everyone else. Before Kakashi had any chance to think anymore about his two former students the door to his room was thrown open.

"Kakashi-San! We need your help!" The young sand ninja yelled before leaving the room again. Kakashi stepped off his bed and out the door, sand ninja ran through the halls, looking panicked. He managed to stop a young lad as he ran past.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kazekage-Sama, isn't in his chambers and we can't find him anywhere." The young man panted. Kakashi let him go, he himself knew exactly what Gaara was up to. He was out looking for Naruto.

**I know it's been a while and I'm super sorry but I managed to haul my ass over the giant writer's block so now I'm back ... Baby (sorry couldn't resist) Hope you liked the new chapter, Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. UPDATE

**_IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHERS THEN PLEASE LOOK FOR THE PROFILE - KAZAN FUNKA - I WILL BE MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES THERE! THIS IS A MAJOR OVERHAUL AND YOU ARE ALL WELCOME! DROP ME A MESSAGE IF YOU LIKE! I HAVEN'T SPOKE TO MOST OF YOU IN A WHILE, I MISS YOU GUYS! REMEMBER, I'LL ONLY REPLY FROM THE PROFILE;_**

**_KAZAN FUNKA_**


End file.
